A dragons love, how to train baby dragon(s)
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Hiccup feels overwhelm with the attention from his tribe and his father, he never had it before and now he just wants to be with Toothless. When Hiccup goes into heat he discovers he loves Toothless and Toothless loves him back and the two of them leave and come back a week later, Hiccup claimed and pregnant with Toothless' children. Warnings: Lemons, omegaverse and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I absolutely love this pairing, so if you don't like human x dragon sex scenes or relationship don't read. Other then that enjoy and R & R.

Summary: This is going from after defenders of berk up to after how to train your dragon 2 with a twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs later.

Warnings: lemons,Mpreg, multiple birth and omegaverse, heat cycles.

* * *

"Toothless." Hiccup breathed, he had taken Toothless and himself to the island where dragons have their babies.

Hiccup felt incredible hot, feeling his face flushed a bright red color as he sweated lightly, he was going into heat, he has long explain to Toothless what an Omega was and why he, Hiccup didn't want to get knotted and impregnated by an Alpha but that was before he found out he loved Toothless and now here he was getting ready to mate with Toothless and to let him knot him and most possible breed him.

Hiccup knew he might come out with bruises if he mated with Toothless and that Toothless will most likely bite down on his bonding gland marking him to both his village and the dragon community as Toothless' mate but Hiccup didn't care.

Toothless showed him more love, understanding and compassion in a few days then his village and father did in his whole life, he loved Toothless with all his being and Hiccup knew that Toothless return those feelings.

Toothless croon softly with worry as he watch Hiccup curl into a tight ball whimpering in pain before shifting closer to press his naked body against Toothless' cool scales well at least the felt cool to Hiccup as his heat made his body go into a high temperate.

Toothless couldn't stand seeing his soon to be mate in distress and decided to start grooming him, he licked Hiccup across his face to test to see if that was okay. Toothless might not know too much about a human's heat cycle or Omega heat as Hiccup explain to him but he was going to assume it's like a female dragon's, they would let you mate with them when they were ready and before that they either ignored you or grown at you to back off.

The only thing Toothless was happy about this Omega heat is that humans also mate for life and are bonding to each other expect that they don't pass on if their mate does from what he heard about Hiccup's parents, his mother being killed and his father was still alive but Toothless was okay with he might not understand who Stoick.

Toothless purred when Hiccup didn't resist or moved away from his tongue, Toothless tentatively started to lick Hiccup's neck, chest and navel pausing when he heard Hiccup's gasp of pleasure and soft moan as Toothless licked close to Hiccup's half hard member.

Toothless let out a soft growl of dominance and arousal when he breathed in Hiccup's sweet ripe fertile scent and decided it was safe to start licking his soon to be mate in other more private areas and started to lick Hiccup's half hard erection and enjoying Hiccup's taste and smell.

Toothless let out a low warning growl when Hiccup shifted away from him but titled his head when Hiccup got in his hands and knees before spreading his legs a little making his erection move with his movements and laid down his front half of his body to the ground presenting his slick covered entrance to Toothless who let out a sound between a purr and growl of arousal to see his mate present himself that way to him.

Toothless felt his own penis slip out of its protective sheath, he gently walked over to Hiccup and started lapping at the slick coming out of Hiccup's entrance hole.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said breathlessly as he moaned as he felt Toothless licking him entrance making his body produce more self-lub that Omegas made as he arched his back and pressed his bottom more into Toothless' tongue.

Toothless purred in pure bless, his mate's heat flavored fluids tasted exotic and delicious to Toothless, who felt like he could continue to lap up the delicious fluids his mate was making all day until he had his full but his erection made itself known by become painfully hard making Toothless shift before giving one last lick and gently placing his front paws around Hiccup's bony hips and pulling Hiccup closer and he started to thrust a little trying to find Hiccup's entrance.

Found it! Toothless exclaimed in his mind when the tip of his erection went inside something moist and warm, purring and nuzzling the small thin body under him before pushing all the way in until he was buried all the way to the hilt inside Hiccup, holding still when he heard Hiccup pain filled whimpers. Toothless licked Hiccup's shoulder in apology and waited for his mate to tell him it was okay to move.

Hiccup was in pure bliss as Toothless lapped up his fluids that were dripping out of his entrance before feeling soft smooth scales on his chest as Toothless mounted him. Hiccup open his eyes as he felt Toothless' hard member poke his thighs as Toothless started to try and find his entrance. Hiccup gasped when he felt something warm and smooth enter inside him.

Before Hiccup can grasp the fact that Toothless was inside he felt Toothless nuzzle him and purred before he felt something big and thick sink all the way in making Hiccup whimpering pain as his walls spasmed around the intruder inside him.

Hiccup took deep breaths trying to get pass the pain, he felt Toothless deep panting on his neck and knew that at least he was enjoying this. Hiccup was glad that Toothless was staying still waiting for him to adjust to Toothless' member being inside him and after a few minutes the pain numbed and the pleasure made itself known by traveling up his spin and making his muscles relax.

Hiccup moaned softly as he squeezed Toothless hard member with his walls enjoying the feeling of being filled but now his body hungered for something else to fill him, Toothless' semen.

"Toothless...please move." Hiccup said rocking his hips backwards a little trying to get some friction that his heated body oh so craved.

Finally. Toothless thought as he panted heavily while he tried to concentrate on not moving.

Toothless nipped Hiccup's bonding gland gently enjoy the pleasured sound Hiccup made before almost pulling all the way out and before Hiccup could voice his displeasure. Toothless thrusted back in gently at first but then started to hump Hiccup is fast steady rhythm the wet sounds of their love making echoing in the cave along with Hiccup's moans, gasps and pants of pleasure and Toothless grunts and growls of pleasure.

"Tooth-Toothless!" Hiccup moaned as felt his body course with pleasure with every thrust Toothless made, he panted this fire was spreading through his veins and pooling up in his stomach, he was getting to close but he didn't want this to end so soon.

Mine. Toothless growled as his eyes slit in pleasure and he pulled Hiccup closer with his front paws that were wrapped around Hiccup's waist as he speed up his thrusts pushing further in instinctively making sure that his already forming knot was getting in. Hiccup moaned loudly as his prostate was hit over and over with precise aim.

Hiccup gripped the dirt under him as he felt this extreme pleasure course through his body as his vision flashed white for a moment and he came all over the ground coveting it his seed and covering his mate's thrusting member in his slick.

"Toothless!" Hiccup moaned as he came shuddering in pleasure as his walls clamp down on Toothless throbbing erection.

Hiccup!. Toothless grunted when felt member clenched by Hiccup's walls when Hiccup came and he gave two final deep thrusts before burying himself all the way in and letting his knot form as he release his big load inside his mate and bitting gently down on the bonding gland marking Hiccup as his.

Hiccup gave a soft gasp and low moan of pleasure as he felt Toothless' member throbbing inside him releasing his seed in large thick threads and the knot that made Hiccup feel pleasantly filled and satisfied that his mate's seed was trapped inside his very willing and fertile body.

Hiccup smiled lazily when Toothless gently bit his bonding gland, he finally had an Alpha even if his Alpha was a dragon but he was loved and accept by Toothless even before his tribe and his now friends and father did and for that Hiccup loved Toothless more then anyone and was glad to find out Toothless loved him back.

/"I love you, Toothless."/ Hiccup manage to say in dragonese.

I love you too. Toothless croon softly nuzzling his mate before gently started to lick Hiccup's shoulders and back, grooming him while he's locked inside Hiccup.

Hiccup usual protested when Toothless would lick him by saying that dragon silva doesn't wash off clothes but he isn't wearing any right now and he learn that male dragons groom their mate while their knotted together to try a sooth them.

Hiccup decided that feeling Toothless soft tongue running over his naked body made his heat filled body react. Hiccup felt his flaccid member start to get hard again with every lick Toothless gave. Hiccup moaned when Toothless licked over a very sensitive part on collarbone.

Toothless let out a arousal growl and pulled Hiccup closer to the soft scales of his underbelly before sitting on his hunches without moving or jolting the area they were connect holding Hiccup gently under the armpits and started to lick Hiccup's stomach and navel enjoying the gasps and moans of pleasure his mate released.

"Toothless...you...ah!...oh, gods Toothless!" Hiccup gasped as his eyes closed in pleasure when Toothless started to lick his hard staining member.

Hiccup felt like fire was coursing through his body from the stimulations going through it, the feeling of being filled by Toothless big knot, the twitching of Toothless' member inside releasing giant loads of cum inside his womb and now Toothless lapping at his hard member. Hiccup twitched and his toes curled as he felt the familiar build up and clamp down on Toothless still ejaculating member as he felt the end nearing.

"Tooth-Toothless... I'm going to I-" Hiccup started to say before releasing a load moan.

"Toothless!" Hiccup moaned out as his back arched as he orgasm once more, his walls clamped even tighter around Toothless' member.

Toothless purred and let out a pleasured growl as he licked off all of Hiccup's cum making sure not a drop was missed as his member was pleasurably squeezed by Hiccup's walls causing him to jerk his hips upwards in a thrusting manner a little bit despite his knot not letting him get any deeper then he already was but did cause his member to ejaculate with another powerful stream rather then the short burst it was doing before.

Hiccup moaned softly, he was exhausted and very satisfied he didn't even fight as his eyes seemed to close and Toothless gently purring and licked him gently over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: I absolutely love this pairing, so if you don't like human x dragon sex scenes or relationship don't read. Other then that enjoy and R & R.

Summary: This is going from after defenders of berk up to after how to train your dragon 2 with a twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs later.

Warnings: lemons,Mpreg, multiple birth and omegaverse, heat cycles.

* * *

Toothless found a way to lay down on his side without hurting Hiccup or himself waiting for his knot to go down or deflate completely so he could pull out.

Toothless sniffed Hiccup purring in pure bliss at his mate's heated scent before lifting his right back leg a little bit to sniff the place where he and Hiccup were connected and give a small lick happy that his seed wasn't dripping out.

Toothless put his leg down gently and laid his head down sighing in contentment deciding to take nap as well it was going to be a long while before he pulled out if he had any say in it.

Toothless woke up before Hiccup, glancing over by the entrance of the cave Toothless could tell it was around five in the afternoon, they slept a good hour. Toothless decided to test if could pull out finding out that his knot had completely deflated, Toothless pulled out and started licking Hiccup's entrance enjoying the taste of their mixes essences.

"Ummm, Toothless...what time is it?" Hiccup asked rubbing his eyes and looking at Toothless.

Toothless titled his head and purred pointing outside with his nose.

"It looks like about five in the afternoon..." Hiccup trailed off before standing up quickly, feeling something drip down his legs.

Hiccup glanced down at his legs and noticed some of Toothless' seed was dripping down, Toothless came over and started licking it off.

Hiccup bit back a moan as Toothless started to clean him up. "Toothless...stop it, I'm clean." Hiccup said as he wiggled away.

Toothless huffed before pulled away, Hiccup smiled and pulled on his shirt and pants before stretching, he felt wonderfully satisfied.

Toothless scented the air, Hiccup's fertile heated scent was still there, Toothless purred that meant more mating.

A couple of hours later and after eating some fish, Hiccup gave a soft moan as Toothless gave a finally thrust before knotting him again, Toothless grunted in pleasure as Hiccup's walls clench around his weeping member squeezing his cum out. After an hour Toothless was able to pull out and licked Hiccup's entrance before pulling away to take in Hiccup's scent.

Toothless purred when the sweet smell of pregnancy and gaved Hiccup a lick on the cheek.

"Toothless," Hiccup said laughing and smiling at Toothless.

"Toothless?...am I pregnant?" Hiccup asked the next morning after he ate three raw fish, something he wouldn't do if he was well normal.

Toothless nodded as he rubbed his head against Hiccup's body, Hiccup smiled and hugged Toothless.

"We're having a baby or babies!" Hiccup said excitement in his voice before he frozen and went very still.

Toothless coo'd with concern and worry as he smelled the fear and panic in his mate's scent.

"My dad...Toothless what if he...what if tries to kill you..." Hiccup said with fear in his voice before his emerald green widen with panic.

"What if he tries to..kill our baby or babies?!" Hiccup hugging his still flat stomach where his and Toothless' baby or babies were growing.

Toothless growled lowly in his throat at the thought of Hiccup's big brawn brainless in Toothless' opinion father even dares to try to hurt his _mate_ or his _children_.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup's panicked filled voice snapped Toothless out of his thoughts on kill to kill Stoick if so much as raise his voice in his beloved human. "W-what are going t-to do?"

Toothless coo'd with reassurance and nuzzled his mate bring his tail to encircle Hiccup's waist so he could pull Hiccup's body gently to his side and let his right wing drape over he human in trying his best to give a hug when Hiccup's body grumbled and Toothless was able to smell the salt water that meant his Hiccup was crying.

Toothless felt anger at the fact that Stoick being the way he is, his Hiccup was afraid of what would happen but for now he'll comfort his mate as best he can and vowed silently he would not let anything happen to Hiccup or their unborn children.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be long after all Stoick's reaction to this news is going to be well...not so good but he'll come around.


End file.
